1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor module and a method for producing a power semiconductor module having a circuit therein that is hermetically tightly sealed against harsh ambient influences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor modules are known in accordance with German Patent No. DE 196 17 055 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,913), wherein so-called prepregs are disclosed for the internal insulation of the power semiconductor module. Here and hereinafter, “prepregs” shall be understood to mean various configurations of semifinished products composed of an insulating material and a plastic matrix which cure with application of pressure and/or temperature and thus form a cohesive connection with at least one connection partner.
Also known, for example from German Patent Application DE 10 2004 021 927 A1, are gel-like insulants arranged in various ways for internal insulation of power semiconductor modules. In accordance with the prior art, these power semiconductor modules have a plastic housing with outwardly leading terminal elements for load and auxiliary terminals.
German Patent No. DE 103 55 925 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,074), discloses connection devices composed of an alternating sequence of conductive and insulating layers for the circuit-conforming connection of the circuit of a power semiconductor module. Connection devices of this type are particularly suitable for compact constructions of power semiconductor modules.
Disc cells have likewise been known for a long time; they have at least one power semiconductor component hermetically sealed against ambient harsh influences. Disc cells of this type usually have no complex circuits, such as three-phase bridge circuits, such as are known from power semiconductor modules with plastic housings.